


fuck the truth

by kingsofneon



Series: author's favourites [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Power Imbalance, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Sabo quite enjoys the system he's got going with his current boss. He works hard, gets rewarded, and- Marco thinks he's dating Ace?Oops.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo
Series: author's favourites [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123871
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	fuck the truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamrian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cont(r)act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573362) by Anonymous. 



> it was meant to be longer and more porn but then they wouldn't shut UP so i gave up and this is all u get (sorry guys lmao). 
> 
> anyway as always i love reviews theyre literally the lifeblood that supports me churning out fic like a nutjob! im not joking! there is a real person here! somehow acting like a writing robot bc reviews provide so much serotonin! so you should review!
> 
> *edit: o yeah also this was a tumblr request from 100000 yrs ago lmao.

The party’s in full swing when Marco takes Sabo by the wrist and tugs him down the hall. Sabo tries not to grin as Marco skirts the crowd and tries not to be seen slipping away.

“What’s up, boss?” he drawls as soon as the noise has quieted some, and Marco looks back at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You don’t think I’d miss out on fucking you just because there are people here, did you, yoi?” he says, and Sabo bites his lip, a little shiver running down his spine. Marco grins, his pupils slitted as he scents Sabo’s arousal. “It’s my birthday.”

“Wouldn’t want you to skip out on all the presents you deserve,” Sabo says, agreeably, and Marco slips into a meeting room, pinning Sabo to the door as soon as they’re both inside.

“You have a present for me?” His breath hovers above Sabo’s lips, and Sabo resists the urge to lean forward and kiss him.

“I’m a gift,” he says, and Marco laughs.

“You’re gifted,” Marco says, stress on the last syllable, and then in a dizzying swirl of motion he makes Sabo turn and presses him to the glass. Marco nuzzles against the back of his neck, hot air rushing over his skin as his teeth drag over his pulsing artery. “Keep an eye out, hm? Don’t want anyone coming by,” Marco leans in close and Sabo shudders as his hard cock presses against Sabo’s ass. “I’d be _embarrassed.”_

“You’d be embarrassed?” he says, and then gasps as Marco palms his ass roughly, his free hand working at Sabo’s buttons.

_“_ So dreadfully embarrassed,” Marco confirms, voice a teasing, dark drawl. “Caught with my cock in your spanked red ass, caught fucking a little whore? It’d ruin my reputation.” Marco grinds against him, and Sabo presses his lips together to hold back a pleading moan. “I suppose passing you around would keep them quiet though.”

“Oh _please,”_ Sabo says, breathless, and feels the rumble of Marco’s purring laughter deep in his chest.

“Keep an eye out, now,” Marco chides, and drops Sabo’s pants to his ankles. The rough fabric of Marco’s jeans drags across Sabo’s sensitive thighs and ass, and he curls his hands into fists against the door, cheek pressed against the cool glass. It’s rapidly fogging with his breath, and his sweaty cheek is sticking too it, but it still offers relief as Marco’s hands sear into his bare skin. “If we’re going to be watched I’d like to know who’s doing the watching.”

Sabo snorts, softly, knowing that - while the chances of them being found are higher than normal - all the people here are occupied with conversations and cake and no-one will need either of them. Plus, most of the people in the office know the extras of Sabo’s contract. He’s gotten some jealous compliments and a few high fives scattered here and there, and when they notice Marco and Sabo are missing, he knows what their thoughts will jump to.

Fuck he likes that thought, too. The knowledge that everyone _knows_ he’s getting fucked. That when they come back to the party, Marco sated and self-satisfied, everyone will know _who_ helped him.

Marco stretches him perfunctorily, and Sabo sighs blissfully at the quick burn of Marco’s fingers. Marco had already been good, but after six months of working together, and weekly dalliances, he now knows exactly what to do to make Sabo’s knees weak. 

_“_ I’m gonna fuck you right up against the window, princess,” Marco murmurs, sounding so pleased at the thought that Sabo’s stomach tightens. “You’re gonna get cum all over the glass, but I bet you’ll like leaving evidence, won’t you? You love making a mess all over my paperwork when we fuck in my office.”

_“_ That’s-“ Sabo says, moaning softly as Marco presses deeper in to him, “always _your_ fault for fucking me over your desk.”

Marco hums noncommittally, and Sabo tries to bite back his smile. He’s such an ass - it’s a shame that he’s also so incredibly, entirely Sabo’s type. Sweet but mean, and more than willing to give Sabo whatever he wants. God, Sabo’s so pathetically obvious.

“Ready?” Marco asks, the tip of his cock pressed against him, and Sabo answers the question by moving back, sighing in relief as Marco enters him.

“Hurry up, old man,” he says, “I thought you were worried about getting caught?”

The hallway’s still empty though, and Sabo closes his eyes for a brief moment to savour the slow stretch, the glide of Marco fucking him full. He moans when Marco chest presses against his back, flinching back from the cold glass as his heaving breaths bring him too close. Marco grips his hips tighter, and then proceeds to fuck more punched out whines from his lips, Sabo barely holding back the urge to beg for more, for faster, for Marco to-

Marco grinds against his prostate and Sabo almost howls, going slack in Marco’s grip and grinding against the glass, spreading precum over the once-clean surface. “So good,” he mumbles, “ _Marco_ -”

His eyes flicker open, dazed and half-lidded as Marco gives a huffing laugh, and then suddenly he locks eyes with-

Ace.

_Shit!_ Ace!

His brain, dizzy with pleasure, tumbles and screeches to a stop, and he gasps, _“Marco!”_ with such panic that Marco immediately freezes, cock buried in him.

“What?” he asks, his voice low with worry, and wordlessly, trembling, Sabo indicates the window. Ace’s eyes are wide, staring at both of them, and Sabo wants to _shriek_ at himself. How the fuck did he miss Ace coming up the hall? For that matter, how did Marco? Marco and Ace are always at each other like cats and dogs - literally, considering their heritage, and Marco normally never even lets Ace _close_ to him, the few times they’ve interacted. “Oh, so he did grow a spine,” Marco says, and Sabo twists to gape at him.

“Ex _cuse_ me?”

Marco runs a soothing hand down his side. “He was watching us, when we left,” Marco explains, his eyes locked on Ace’s, and Sabo gasps as Marco slowly, tortuously, starts to fuck him again, friction making sparks flare under Sabo’s skin. Sabo’s cock throbbing, cum leaking against the glass, he can feel his face flush as Marco keeps speaking. “And I’ve told him before you like having an audience.”

“Not _him,”_ Sabo hisses, and catches the challenging quirk of Marco’s lips.

“Because you like him?” Marco says. “I’d say that’s a very good reason for him to watch. Then he might understand what he’s missing out on.”

“He doesn’t like-”

“Don’t lie,” Marco says, sternly, and then Sabo howls as Marco spanks him, flat palm meeting his flesh brutally. It makes him see stars, moaning, and then suddenly he’s shoved back further into Marco and Ace is _there,_ and warm, hands cupping Sabo’s cheeks.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Ace yells, his gentle fingers tracing Sabo’s cheeks such a contrast to the anger in his tone that Sabo feels dizzy.

“Me?” he mumbles, still floating down from the sting of Marco’s spank and the sudden jolt of Marco heedlessly thrust deep into him. “Dunno.”

“ _Him_.”

“Ah,” says Marco, and Sabo can hear the tiniest edge of embarrassment leak in to his tone, inaudible to anyone who doesn’t know Marco’s mannerisms, “he’s _not_ your boyfriend. That...explains a lot.”

“I’m his-? Why did you-” Ace stutters, then regains his equilibrium to yell, “Don’t hit him!”

“He likes being spanked,” Marco says, unconcerned but mildly annoyed, but Sabo has more pressing matters than the scandalised look on Ace’s face.

“Boyfriend?” Sabo asks, throat dry, and Marco gives a soft cough.

“You always smell like him,” he explains. “And last time he was here, when he picked you up- I thought he was jealous because you guys hadn’t had sex yet. I thought he was just repressed, not repressed _and_ stupid.” 

“I’m not stupid,” Ace says, his expression entirely offended. “Sabo hadn’t told me about his contract! I thought you were taking advantage of him!”

Marco hums, thoughtfully. “Willing advantage, I suppose.” He pauses, then heaves a sigh, and tilts to look at Sabo, gently taking his chin so Sabo has to look him in the eye. “I’m sorry, yoi. I thought it would be a nice gift.” Marco’s lips quirk. “Give him some incentive to mark you up properly, so I could get a competition going.”

Sabo wants to bury his face in his hands. He still might, if Marco keeps being honest, because he can see Ace’s shifting expressions out of the corner of his eye and he kind of wants the ground to swallow him up. Sabo’s feelings, they way he took advantage of Ace’s instincts were so obvious that Marco thought they were _dating_? And now _Ace_ was here, embroiled in this embarrassment, while Sabo’s dick is still begging for attention and Marco’s still pressed close. He wants to be stabbed and put out of his misery.

A sudden thought hits him, and he frowns, slightly, turning from Marco to look at Ace. “You- knew we weren’t- we aren’t dating,” he says slowly, turning the thought around in his brain until the pieces start to click together. “And so you should have- he invited you, but you knew that we weren’t- together, only-”

Marco scoffs a little bit, the sound exasperated.

“He’s here because he wanted a show,” he drawls, nipping at Sabo’s ear, and Sabo tries to swat him in the face, refusing to let his attention be turned from Ace.

And Ace’s slow flush.

“Why _are_ you here?”

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a joke w/ tams bc the ending was gonna be sabo confessing and marco being like 'wow i literally fucked the truth out of you'
> 
> anyway pls review. 76 kudos to 1 review is such a depressing statistic (╥﹏╥). i love seeing ur usernames and comments they make me so _happy_


End file.
